Entrelazados
by MuffinDreamer
Summary: Las discusiones entre amigos son duras, y más cuando es por una tontería. Pero no importa qué ocurra, ellos serán felices, juntos.
1. Chapter 1

Habían estado juntos desde que tenía uso de razón. Era su mejor amigo, la persona a la que le contaba todas sus inseguridades, con la que compartía sus alegrías. Y aun así estaba devorándole con la mirada, gravando en su retina cada curva de su cuerpo. Tenía suerte de estar en el comedor y estuviera obligado a contener sus impulsos. Su mente divagaba sobre todo lo que le haría a aquel joven cuerpo, cómo le cubriría de besos, como tocaría cada centímetro de su cremosa piel, cómo le haría el amor y le arrancará de sus hermosos labios los más dulces gemidos.

Su mente seguía girando en torno a ese perfecto cuerpo sin darse cuenta de que cierta persona se había sentado a su lado. La chica en cuestión le miraba esperando que se diera cuenta de su presencia, pero esto tardaba en ocurrir. Puso una mano en su hombro, provocando que diera un botecito.

-Eren ¿Pasa algo con Armin? No dejas de mirarle

Las mejillas del muchacho se tornaron rojas al ver que le habían descubierto. Miró al lado contrario para que no viera su sonrojo, aunque ya era tarde. Mikasa seguía mirándole con su expresión estoica de siempre, esperando una respuesta que simplemente no llegaba. Eren se levantó, decidido a dejar los platos sucios e ir a sentarse cerca del joven rubio.

Armin se encontraba concentrado leyendo un libro, picoteando del plato que tenía frente a él de vez en cuando. Eren se sentó a su lado, mirando el libro que estaba leyendo. Armin se percató de su presencia y levantó la mirada para sonreírle. Eren le devolvió la sonrisa, acercándose un poco más a él.

-¿Tan interesante es que no puedes venir a comer con nosotros?

-Me gustaría terminarlo pronto, y estando en vuestra mesa sin prestaros atención me parecería fatal...

-¿Quieres que te deje y así puedes leer tranquilo?

-No, quédate, me gusta tenerte cerca.

Al oír esto los dos giran el rostro sonrojados. Eren esboza una pequeña sonrisa mientras que Armin traga saliva algo nervioso. Uno pasos se acercan a donde ellos están hasta pararse junto al rubio.

-Hey Armin ¿Qué tal?

-Oh, Hola Jean –Sonríe disipándose el sonrojo- Bien ¿Y tú?

El chico se encoge de hombros como respuesta. Mira a Eren sentado junto al rubio, frunciendo el ceño mientras le Mira. Jean frunce la nariz en respuesta a su mirada, sentándose al otro lado de Armin. Lo dos comienzan a hablar calmadamente, dejando un poco de lado a Eren, que gruñe internamente como un perro al que le han robado la presa. Ver a Armin hablar tan familiarmente con Jean le molesta, haciéndole imposible desfruncir el ceño. Quiere que se vaya, desea con todas sus fuerzas que eres molesto Jean se marche y los deje a solas. Jean debe leer mentes, porque mira a Eren con una sonrisa ladina, apoyando el codo en la mesa y la mejilla en la palma, acomodándose para hacer notar que pensaba quedarse. Eren frunce más el ceño si cabe, rechinando los dientes. Estaba celoso. Celoso de que más gente a parte de él fuera cercano al chico.

Armin se giró levemente para mirarle y al cruzar sus miradas el castaño suavizó su expresión. No podía estar realmente enfadado alrededor de su pequeño, porque era suyo, no de la forma que él quería, pero era suyo. Eren vio de reojo el libro y sonrió con superioridad.

-Armin, tú querías leer y aquí estamos molestándote. Mejor vamos a buscar un lugar tranquilo.

Antes de que pudiera responder le toma de la mano, haciendo que se levante y arrastrándole sin hacerle daño fuera del comedor. Armin gira la cabeza para despedirse de Jean, que les mira irse con una risita burlona, contento por haber conseguido molestar a Eren.

Los dos chicos fueron detrás de las barracas, donde se sentaron a la sombra, Eren con las piernas cruzadas y lo pies bajo las rodillas y Armin con las rodillas flexionadas a un lado de su cuerpo. Así sentado estaba femenino e inocente, faceta que por cierto a Eren le encantaba. Armin esperó a estar calmados y cómodos para empezar a reprenderle.

-Eren, no debiste hacer eso. Es de muy mala educación irse de esa forma, además ¿Por qué nos hemos ido si puede saberse?

-Porque Jean me estaba robando mí tiempo a solas contigo.

De nuevo a sus mejillas se les coloreó la piel de rojo, al rubio mucho más que al castaño. Eren desvió la mirada alborotándose el pelo con la mano algo nervioso. Armin dirigió su rostro al lado contrario a donde se encontraba Eren para que no le viera.

Eren le miró unos segundos fijamente, frotando sus manos nervioso. Quería confesarle lo que sentía por él. Quería terminar con la incertidumbre. Siempre serían amigos si lo peor llegaba a ocurrir, así que decidió quitarse ese enorme peso de encima.

Antes de que pudiera empezar a hablar, Armin le miró con sus grandes ojos azules, dejándole con las palabras atragantadas,

-Eren, no deberías enfadarte cuando está Jean cerca, es un buen chico y también es mí amigo, es normal que queramos charlar...

-¿Y no prefieres quedarte conmigo?

-Nos pasamos juntos casi todo el rato que tenemos libre. Solo porque pasemos el rato con otros amigos...

-Estamos con "otros amigos" a todas horas, Armin. No paso contigo a solas ni un mísero segundo, y cuando tengo un rato que podemos estarlo te pones a charlar con Jean...

-Eren no seas crío, si quieres pasar tiempo conmigo me lo dices, no me arrastras hasta aquí por tú cuenta.

Eren frunció el ceño algo enfadado. Prefería estar con otras personas a pasarlo con él. Se sentía dolido y apartado. Se levantó de un salto mirándole por encima del hombro.

-Muy bien, vete con tus amiguitos, seguro son mejor compañía que yo.

-Eren, por lo que más quieras...

-Lo que quiero es estar contigo, pero por lo que veo tú prefieres a Jean.

-Pues sí, Eren, en estos momentos prefiero estarlo. Al menos él no tiene rabietas por estas tonterías

Eren se giró dándole la espalda ofendido y hundido al escuchar esas palabras. Sus ojos pierden su brillo mientras mira al suelo. Armin le mira sabiendo que sus palabras le ha dolido, él está molesto y no entiende del todo a Eren, pero no quiere por nada discutir con él.

-Eren, yo...

-Déjalo, Armin.

Comenzó a caminar dejándole allí sentado cabizbajo. Estaba destrozado. Sus ganas de confesarse se habían marchado y ahora solo quería dar marcha atrás y seguir en el comedor aguantando la molesta voz de Jean, al menos así seguiría al lado de Armin sin molestarle. Fue directo al cuartel, quería meterse en su habitación y tal vez no salir nunca de aquel húmedo y frío sótano. Al llegar, se tira en la cama, abrazando la almohada con fuerza, suspirando. Iba a ser un día muy largo.


	2. Chapter 2

Tres días habían pasado desde su pequeña disputa y aún no se dirigían la palabra. Eren tenía marcadas ojeras al no poder dormir en la noches, martirizándose a todas horas y sintiéndose vacío al no tenerle cerca. Armin tenía los ojos rojos. Verle así por su culpa lo consumía. Por las noches no lograba conciliar el suelo sabiendo que Eren también estará en vela.

Ninguno había dado el paso de disculparse por la misma estúpida razón. Los dos pensaban que el otro estaría enfadado.

Que estuviesen así no solo les dolía a ellos, sino también a sus amigos que no soportaban verles tan decaídos. Armin ya no se sentaba con Eren y Mikasa a la hora de comer y el castaño casi ni probaba su comida.

No faltó mucho tiempo para que se hartaran de esta situación. Como Jean era cercano a Armin él mismo se encargó de ir a hablar con él, con la supervisión de Reiner, que no se fiaba del todo de las dotes del muchacho para convencerle. Tomaron asiento frente al rubio, que tenía frente a él un libro que no leía. Su mente estaba muy lejos.

-¡Armin!

-Hola chicos ¿Qué tal?

-Bien bien. Al grano. ¿Qué te pasa con Eren?

Al escuchar su nombre bajó el rostro, dirigiendo su mirada a las palabras escritas en el libro que se emborronaron levemente cuando en sus ojos aparecieron minúsculas lágrimas.

-Está enfadado conmigo.

-Yo más que enfadado le veo apagado. Debe ser duro tener que estar separado de s-

Reiner no pudo continuar hablando cuando la mano de Jean le tapó la boca, riendo este con nerviosismo. Armin les miró con la cabeza gacha y una ceja arqueada sin entender qué ocurría.

-No le hagas caso. De todas formas Armin, no se qué ha pasado pero... deberíais hacer las paces. Estáis los dos fatal por esto y nos estáis preocupando.

-Pero Jean... Él no querrá hablarme...

Una solitaria lagrimita corrió por su mejilla. Se encogió en su asiento con las manos sobre las piernas, arrugándose el pantalón al apretarlo con los dedos, intentando no llorar.

Unas mesas más allá, Mikasa estaba viendo la escena sentada junto a Eren. Él los miraba de reojo recostado sobre la tabla de madera, arañando la mesa, conteniéndose para no ir y alejarles de su mejor amigo y dejaran de hacerle llorar. Pero no lo hizo. Sabía que Armin seguía enfadado con él por ser un idiota celoso y no quería enfadarle más. Mikasa observaba las reacciones de los dos chicos, cansada de verles alejados. Le dolía ver a Eren así, sobre todo por otra persona que no fuese ella, pero con tal de que fuera feliz no le importaba.

Jean y Reiner intentaban convencer a Armin para que hablara con Eren y solucionaran las cosas, pero Armin no daba su brazo a torcer. Estaba demasiado asustado como para ir y hablarle, temiendo que le volviera a dejar y no le dirigiera la palabra. Estos pensamientos hicieron mella en su corazón, provocando que las lágrimas se amontonaran en sus ojos. Se tapó la cara para que no le vieran, aunque no lo suficientemente rápido. Jean y Reiner se miraron preocupados, y el menor le puso una mano en el hombro al tembloso Armin para que se calmara.

Armin notó como Jean quita su mano bruscamente y luego otras manos le tomaron desde atrás, sorprendiéndole.

-Dejad de hacerle llorar ¿Qué coño os pasa?

Aquella voz hizo que su llanto parara de golpe. Reconocería aquella violenta forma de hablar en cualquier parte. Levantó el rostro para ver a su mejor amigo con el ceño fruncido, claramente enfadado. Eren pasó las manos por debajo de sus brazos levantándolo con facilidad y obligándole a que se pusiera en pie, cogiéndole de la mano y llevándoselo fuera.

Armin miraba su espalda mientras caminaban. Eren tomó un ritmo lento, llevando de la mano a Armin al mismo sitio donde habían discutido la última vez, sabiendo que allí estarían a solas. El rubio llevó su vista hasta su mano, tomada por la de Eren. Sus mejillas tomaron un suave tono rosado mientras posaba el puño sobre su pecho.

Llegaron al lugar en cuestión y Eren se giró para poder verle. El enfado se le había pasado y ahora estaba algo decaído de nuevo.

-Lo siento, he vuelto a llevarte arrastrando aun sabiendo que estás enfadado conmigo...

-N-No estoy enfadado, Eren...

Los dos de miraron a los ojos, sonrojándose al instante. Eren suspiró y le atrajo hacia su cuerpo, abrazándole. Armin se quedó paralizado, con los ojos totalmente abiertos. El castaño apoyó la mejilla en su cabeza, acariciándole la espalda. Las manos del más bajo subieron temblorosos hasta su espalda, cogiéndole la camisa.

-Eren... ¿Ya estamos bien? ¿Podemos volver a estar juntos, a ser amigos?

Eren hizo una mueca de desagrado, apoyando los labios sobre su pelo. Se debatía internamente en qué decirle, el miedo y el deseo de abrir su corazón luchaban dentro de él. Se separó lentamente, mirándole a la cara, llevando ambas manos a su rostro. Los ojos azules de Armin se encontraron con los turquesa de Eren, haciendo que le recorriera un escalofrío al verse sumergido en ellos.

-Armin... Siempre seremos amigos, aun así... Debo decirte una cosa...

Armin tragó saliva nervioso. No sabía realmente qué esperar de aquello, Eren parecía muy serio. Apretó los puños esperando en silencio que terminara de hablar. Eren se dio valor respirando hondo y acariciando aquellas suaves mejillas con los pulgares.

-Desde hace tiempo yo... Te veo como más que a un amigo. Eres hermoso, Armin, para mí ha sido un verdadero martirio tenerte tan cerca y no poder tocarte... Y cuando digo que eres hermoso no me refiero sólo al exterior, eso salta a la vista. Tu interior también lo es. Eres amable, considerado, te preocupas por los demás... Joder, Armin, para mí eres tan perfecto que... Me ha resultado imposible no enamorarme de ti. Tú tal vez no sientas lo mismo, pero... Necesitaba decírtelo...

Eren suspiró notando que se había librado de un enorme peso en su interior, pero eso no impidió que ahora estuviera muy nervioso esperando su respuesta. Sentía miedo. Mucho miedo. De que Armin no solo no le correspondiera, sino que además cortara sus lazos de amistad con él.

Armin por otra parte estaba petrificado, con los labios entreabiertos sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar. La información iba de un lado a otro de su cabeza y según la procesaba, su corazón latía cada vez más deprisa. Sus mejillas se pusieron al rojo vivo y sus ojos se llenaron de diminutas lágrimas.

Eren vio y notó cada una de sus reacciones. Sentía el calor de sus cachetes en las palmas de las manos y el errático palpitar de su corazón. Vio como los labios del rubio empezaban a templar antes de que una gota de lluvia cayera desde aquellos cielos.

-Eren... N-No juegues conmigo así...

-No estoy jugando. Te amo de verdad.

Armin rompió a llorar abrazándole con fuerza, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho para que no le viera tan vulnerable. Eren le rodeó con los brazos, acariciándole la espalda para que se calmara.

-No sa-sabes el tiempo que lle-llevo s-soñando con est-e momento...

-¿Armin?

-Y-Yo también te a-amo, Eren...

Al escuchar esas palabras su corazón se paró por un momento, para retomar sus latidos de una forma enloquecida. Abrió los ojos a todo lo que daban, sorprendido. Tomó sus mejillas para separarle de su pecho, mirando incrédulo sus delicadas facciones.

-Dime que es cierto. Dime que no lo he soñado, que es verdad que me amas

Entre lágrimas, Armin abrió los ojos, mirándole mientras esbozaba una débil sonrisa temblorosa a causa del llanto.

-C-claro que es ve-verdad...

Sin poder contenerse y con el corazón rebosante de felicidad acerca sus rostros hasta que junta sus labios en un tierno beso. Su cabeza da vueltas en el momento que siente sus pequeños y suaves labios pegados a los propios. Suelta sus mejillas llevando ambas manos a su cintura, acariciándole y rodeando su esbelto cuerpo.

Armin pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Aquel sorpresivo beso había causado que su llanto cesara de golpe. Su corazón golpeaba con fuerza en su pecho. Era condenadamente feliz sólo por un pequeño beso.

Sus labios se movían torpemente. Era su primer beso y los nervios y la excitación no les dejaban pensar con claridad. Eren fue el primero en dejar de moverse, separándose lentamente para mirar su rostro con una sonrisa tatuada en los labios. Iba a ser realmente difícil borrarle hoy ese gesto de felicidad que se marcaba en su rostro.

-Acabas de hacerme muy feliz, pequeño.

-Tú también a mí, Eren...

Se miraron a los ojos con sonrisas idotas plasmadas en sus labios. La de Eren se disipó un poco mientras se inclina, buscando un nuevo beso de sus labios. Armin le regaló sus labios encantado, cerrando sus grandes ojos y enredando sus finos dedos en su cabello.

Muff reportándose. Gracias por los reviews, de verdad, sois un amor~

Ya se que mis historias son un poco estúpidas y tengo una forma de escribir "a golpes" pero ya intento cambiarla y no salen buenos resultados...

Besitos tortuguiles


End file.
